


Life’s First Cry

by Kurisuta



Series: Sound of Silence [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angels, Canon Rewrite, Demonic Possession, Djinni & Genies, Dragons, F/M, Foxes, Kitsune, Light Magic, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pre-Shippuden, Priestesses, luck magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Kuri is the mute sister of Sai, who was taken from her to the Foundation at birth. She also has dark powers that result in torment for herself and all of Konoha. With Sasuke at her side, can her soul be saved? Will she be the light in Sasuke eyes; which seem to see only Darkness? Mana Hyuga was raised in solitude kept away from everyone, the Hyuga princess, until she met her first friend Kiba. Estranged from her family, Kiana was sent to Suna to be with Gaara. Billie was the first guard of Gaara, and was sent to Konoha after failing him. There she met Ava Inuzuka, her cousin and somehow her twin. And she is the only one who can beat Neji! Ava was kidnapped as a child and saved by the teenage Itachi, forging a bound that neither could ever forget.
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Hyuuga Neji/Original Female Character(s), Inuzuka Kiba/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Original Female Character(s), Uzumaki Naruto/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Sound of Silence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006296
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Prelude

Sunshine flooded the dark room. Mana Hyuga stirred under her covers, a twinge of familiar pain hitting her shackled ankles.

Mana had short dark hair that was perfect and straight with well groomed bangs. Her eyes were silver byakugan.

"Mama? Is breakfast ready?" Mana asked in a soft voice, hoarse from fatigue.

"Yes," replied Rui. "Mana, we have finished preparing your meal. Did you sleep well?"

"No," Mana said, stretching her arms a bit and taking the tray into her lap. "They were moaning in the caves all night. It was very irritating."

"It can't be helped," Rui said. "Last night was a full moon, and you know how restless they get."

Mana used the chopsticks to put the soft, delicate fish into her mouth. "Mm! This is delicious! What kind of fish is this?"

"A very rare fish we only just caught today," Rui replied. "Is it pleasing to you, Mana?"

"Yes, very," Mana replied gratefully, eating in quiet happiness. It had been like this since she could remember. Mana was the heiress to the Hyuga family. She had developed rare powers at a young age and was trained privately, living in isolation.

A loud noise interrupted her thoughts. Neji Hyuga was fighting against Kiba Inuzuka. Mana crawled behind the screen, watching in fear, and muttered, "Mama, run!"

"No, Mana!" she hissed back. "I must protect you!"

Kiba Inuzuka, about the same age as Mana, emerged from the wreckage of the fight.

Mana grabbed a harpoon from the wall and aimed it at him. "What do you want?"

He laughed. "You can’t beat me so easily! You’re the Hyuga princess aren’t you?"

“W-Well I don’t know about ‘princess.’” Mana blushed. “My name’s Mana.”

“I’m Kiba.” Kiba said. “Why are you always hidden Mana?”

“I don’t know.” Mana said. “I think I’m a secret weapon.”

She blushed again.

“Don’t worry about it.” Kiba said. “I’m sure that you’ll be in the Academy with me in a few weeks!”

“Really?” Mana said. “I can’t wait.”

She had already made a friend.

Xxx

Kiana Ofuda moved in a pattern of light and fury. She was the golden child of the Ofuda Clan, the Clan of Seals.

She had always known the love of her parents, joys of a loving family.

Kiana was not sure when everything began to break.

Slowly she began to realize she was caught up in a ‘play.’ These people were just pretending to love her, they did not care in the slightest about her.

She realized this as she watched other families. They held and hugged their children, and said ‘I love you.’

Her parents did not do this.

“Mama...Papa...why don’t you ever say you love me?” Kiana asked.

Her father hit his fist on the table. “Stupid girl! We do it for you! We’re not doing it anymore!”

Her mother began to cry. “Why would we love a creature like you?!”

After some time like this, her fifth birthday came.

“Where should we put the girl?”

“Send her to Suna. They recently sent one of their own here.”

Xxx

Kiana walked, her light dimming with each step.

Until only a flicker remained.

The gathering sandstorm flew up and swept her away.

Billie was the sister of Gaara and Kankuro. She had short blonde hair in a pixie cut, bright green eyes, and freckled skin.

She guarded Gaara until they were five. Until the order came down for her to slaughter him.

Billie stood in front of her brother, trembling, holding a kunai, then whispered. “This is why no one can love you. It destroys them.”

With those words, she left Suna, taking refuge in Konoha.

That’s where she met her: Ava Inuzuka, her cousin and somehow, her twin.

Within weeks they finished each other’s sentences, and soon seemed to be thinking the same thing at the same time.

One day while she was training her power of molecular manipulation, a ninja around her age approached.

“Spar with me.” Neji Hyuga said.

After a short match, Billie won by melting Neji’s shoes to the pavement and rendering him immobile.

But he just smiled at her. “I’ll beat you next time. After all, when I beat you, I’ll take you for my own.”

Xxx

Ava, Billie’s cousin was alone in the dark.

She had been placed under powerful seals and was unable to move.

Someone had stolen her away.

She had lost track of the time.

A teenage ninja entered.

He was of Konoha.

He defeated her captors easily and took her in his arms. She was crying.

“Don’t cry, Ava.” Itachi said, softly kissing her forehead. “I’ve come to take you home


	2. Mute Miko

Kuri Hikawa was not sure when she first saw them. The mournful people.

Her brother Sai could not see them. He looked at her, and she would whisper what she saw, and he would draw it.

That’s when they started saying she was a strange child.

Kuri and Sai walked hand in hand in the empty house. Kiana had long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Her skin was tanned and she was muscular.

For them it was not empty. They saw souls of all who had died in Konoha. These souls kept them company.

Hikawa was a prominent clan in Konoha. Known for their proud connection and roots in the Watanabe clan of Suna, and with several branch clans: the Uzumaki, Inuzuka, Kazekage, Hyuga, and Uchiha families.

Their mother clan Watanabe was a clan of priestesses with powerful sacred abilities. Kuri was the latest in the line of priestesses, which explained her abilities.

Hikawa was known simply for their artwork and it’s use in jutsu. Sai was extraordinarily skilled in this way, but Kuri herself was also an artist.

Kuri saw one spirit more than others.

Her name was Sadako. She was the first face Kuri saw when she woke, and the last when she fell asleep.

“You see her?” Sai asked his sister.

Kuri shivered in response.

It was unknown to her why she saw her. Only that this someday, somehow; it would tear her apart.

Xxx

Kuri woke the morning of her fifth birthday.

She had been excited. She was finally old enough to enter the academy. And her ability had become tolerable; there were even times when she did not see the “other self”.

Kuri walked out of her bedroom and heard a strange sound: laughter.

She ran from the room and as she passed the mirror the laughter got louder.

“Come find me, lost little girl without a place....Come to me...hee hee...”

Kuri entered into the family room. Was this another nightmare? Were these pools of blood real? This stench of Death?

Kuri whirled at the sound of sobbing.

“Why are you all covered in blood?” Naruto asked, pointing a shaking finger at her.

Kuri ran to the bathroom, had to find a mirror.

“Come find me...”

“SHUT UP!” She screamed.

She entered the bathroom, dropped the knife she didn’t know she had, looked in the mirror...

Staring back at her was the face of a corpse, covered in blood. Instead of her wide childlike eyes and short dark hair, there was long devilish strands of hair, a skull-like face.

She pressed her hand against the mirror.

“You’ve been searching for a long time. It’s good to meet face to face.” Sadako said.

Kuri ran from the room into the dark village.

She ran and she ran, until she bumped into him.

Itachi Uchiha.

She saw blood on him too, darkness, sorrow.

Death.

There were odd strands of Death circling around his head.

“You’re going to die.” Kuri admitted.

“You also, will—“ Itachi stopped.

There was someone standing in between the two of them.

A boy.

Something was coming. Something horrible

Kuri watched as the man’s eyes changed. As the woman with red hair clutched his hand and tears poured down her cheeks.

“NO!” Kuri shoved the boy down into the dirt, getting hit by a tsukiyomi.

Then her knees buckled and she fainted, a tear from her eye falling into her hand and crystallizing.

That was the last time she spoke, and the last time she saw her brother Sai.

Xxx

“AHHH!” Kuri screamed, sitting up.

The little crystal swung around her neck.

Kurisuta Hikawa had long dark hair, bright blue-silver eyes and was rather short for her age. She wore the traditional robes of a miko, red pants and a white robed shirt.

Kuri was the strange and eerie Shikon no Miko. She was the Priestess Of Konoha. Everyone knew her for her famous Sight. Her eyes, though an uncommon silver since birth, possessed the powers of precognition and empathy.

Kuri had possessed both powers in utero. When her mother was pregnant she had a vision of the nine-tailed fox’s attack on the village and informed the Fourth Hokage. Her mother had also experienced the agony of others emotions. It had been so dreadful that she was locked away until the birth.

After Kuri was born, her Sight manifested strangely; she Saw spirits. For five years she was tormented, until a spirit took hold of her and killed her family. After that she had happened upon Itachi Uchiha.

Upon discovery that he too had killed his clan; and yet was not long for this world, Kuri was confused by her feelings. She wanted to hate him like everyone else. She should.

Unfortunately the moment they had met, her true power had awakened. Empathy.

The feelings she felt from the Uchiha boy who murdered his clan were not the same as those that tormented her from that ghost that had done the same to the Hikawa. He was so very sad, regretful, and pained.

And so she did not speak. How could she? Was she right when everyone else was wrong? But she knew in her heart that she was.

So what was she supposed to do? She couldn’t see the spirits anymore. Was she supposed to save that troubled Uchiha?

Kuri couldn’t do that. She couldn’t betray Konoha that way. She was sure there was more to it; more that she couldn’t understand.

Same dream. Every night. But tonight was special. Kuri grabbed her knapsack.

Tonight Kuri would go to the festival. Maybe she could talk to someone; make a friend. Maybe she could finally face him again... Sasuke Uchiha...

Xxx

“Hey who’s that walking with the Hokage?” Ino questioned.

“That’s Kuri Uzumaki.” Shikamaru said. “The one that doesn’t speak.”

“What do you mean she doesn’t speak?” Sakura said.

“Just what he said.” Choji said. “Once at lunch she wanted to swap with me, she looked at my bento, and suddenly Naruto was there, asking me.”

“That just doesn’t make sense. Twin Telepathy?” Ino said.

“Maybe you should consider that she witnessed the Uchiha Clan Massacre.” Shikamaru said. “Maybe she can’t talk cuz of that.”

“No.” Neji spoke for the first time. “Uzumaki Kurisuta was at my house when she was four. She didn’t speak a word to me. And it was our betrothal ceremony.”

There was a long silence as everyone processed this.

“Well I think it’s a farce.” Ino said. “She’s no one special. Cmon Sakura. Lets teach her a lesson.”

Xxx

Kuri was swept up in all the noise and happiness of the festival. So many happy feelings swirled around here; she felt she could stay forever.

She turned around to ask Naruto to win her a goldfish, but he was gone, swept away by the crowd.

“Kuri!” Ino said. “There you are, Naruto sent us. He’s been worried sick!”

Kuri looked up, a skeptical look on her face. The hussies from Sasuke’s fan club. She didn’t approve of any of em. She didn’t know why she felt protective of Sasuke, but she just did.

“Yeah, he sent us to help you with a problem.” Sakura pushed her back into a corner.

Ugh these girls were full of unpleasant feelings. Jealousy. Anger. Contempt.

Push it down. Swallow it.

As if the physical reaction would help, Kuri swallowed.

The girls mistook it for fear, and closed in.

“You never speak. Never make a sound. Never cry or whine. Nothing.” Ino took out a cigarette. “We’re going to make you scream.”

Sakura backed away. “I-Ino...we shouldn’t...I mean we can’t hurt her. Even if...I mean what about Naruto. Won’t he be mad?”

“Think of how happy he’ll be when we get her to stop faking and talk. Plus don’t you see the way she looks at Sasuke? Don’t you want her to stop?” Ino said.

“I-I...” Sakura was unsure, then took the cigarette. “Gimme it.”

For the first time, Kuri felt a sense of fear. Not hers, but from a small girl standing far a way. Ava. That girl...she was a member of one of the four branch families. Inuzuka. What was the matriarchal power? Telepathy. The Clan of the Mind.

Did she hate Kuri too? Was that why she was watching like that? But all that fear. Was she scared she’d be next if she tried to stop them?

Reiko turned, and ran off.

Kuri put a hand out to stop her, and Ino grabbed her arm.

“Stay still.” Ino said.

Sakura lit the cigarette and pressed it to Kuri’s pale skin. White hot pain coursed through her.

She breathed a sigh of relief as Sakura pulled her hand away and then...

A terrible fury filled her. Like no anger that she had ever felt before. Rage. Hatred. She turned and glared at Sakura, wanted her to DIE.

And in a moment, Sakura crumpled into Ino’s arms.

Kuri looked furiously around and realized that Sasuke was standing there, fuming from silent fury. As he met eyes with her, he realized how scared she was.

Arms were around her. Sasuke picked her up, turned away from the two girls without a word, and carried her to the hospital.

Xxx

Kuri woke up in the hospital. She had her own room. No visitors, apart from Naruto.

But there was an empty plate on the tray next to her that showed someone had sat and eaten here beside her. Onigiri. And what appeared to be a shiny little silver bell.

Kuri picked it up. Jingle. Jingle. She smiled. She didn’t think she’d be able to smile today. She was, after all, a murderer.

She wondered when they’d come and take her in. Or was Naruto covering for her.

“—told you, you can’t come in, teme!” Naruto said from outside.

“What are you talking about, dobe? I’m the one who saved her, so it looks like you owe me!” Sasuke said.

Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki strode in.

Kuri grimaced. It was Sasuke, the very person she couldn’t face right now. And Naruto Uzumaki.

“Hey there.” Sasuke said. “Naruto said you attacked him with the tray last time he came in.”

Huh. Did she do that. Vague memory. Probably. She had been still vibing off Sasuke’s rage.

Kuri grimaced and looked over at Naruto in question.

“Oh Naruto is just fine.” Sasuke said. “So’s Sakura by the way. Unconscious but fine.”

Kuri’s face must have looked even more confused because Sasuke piped up. “Good thing Ava found me when she did though.”

Understanding dawned on her. So Ava went to get Sasuke.

Kuri sank into her arms, sobbing silently.

“It wasn’t your fault.” Naruto said. “Any normal person would attack another person who caused them that level of pain. It was a human reaction.”

Sasuke put a hand on her arm. “It was despicable what she did.”

Naruto rolled his eyes. “Sasuke she’s mute. She can’t talk even if sh—“

“I know that.” Sasuke said. “She thinks she killed Sakura. But you didn’t Kuri. You were angry because of me. I...I’m sorry. There’s nothing wrong with you. It was all me. But I’d do it again. I’m always going to come and protect you.”

Kuri sank, her head falling into Sasuke’s lap. “Sa...su..ke..”

She fell into his arms and sobbed his name, her first words, over and over.


	3. Six Tailed Fox

Reiko Uchiha was working in the Konoha Community Gardens. It was a place where she had her own plot of land and grew whatever she wanted. Today she was growing tomatoes. It was a good tomato season.

Today was also the last exam to graduate from Ninja Academy. She hoped Naruto could handle it. He really was needed to make some friends.

It was early morning, so early that no one had any business being up, and that’s just how she liked it. Nice and quiet.

She was startled by the sound of someone filling up a watering can. Reiko turned and noticed that they were headed to the well kept plot in the corner.

Should she go say hi? Give him tips? His tomatoes looked droopy after all. Who was it? What other person in Konoha would come to the Community Gardens this early?

Reiko wiped the sweat off her brow and noticed a scent on the air. Fertilizer. She stood up realized that the newcomer must have a hole in the bag of his fertilizer! Perfect! A conversation starter!

Reiko headed over and noticed who it was right away. It was Naruto!

“Hello Naruto. What are you doing here this early?” Reiko put down the fertilizer.

“I could ask you the same thing. No one comes here this early ttebayo. That your garden?” Naruto pointed to the flawless fertile plot.

“Yes it is.” Reiko said proudly.

“You’ll have to tutor me then ttebayo.” Naruto said. “Now cmon. We’ll be late.”

Xxx

Reiko sat relaxed in the Ninja Academy room.

“The final exam is on the Clone Technique.” Iruka said. “Hyuga Mana.”

Mana had long dark hair, bright blue eyes and pale skin. She wore a light blue kimono top with white Casablanca lilies on it, and black pants. Inside her kimono were woven weapons and potions.

“Clone Jutsu!” Mana said.

Shuddering into view like water on a windshield were Mana’s clones.

“Very good, Mana. Next. Uchiha Sasuke.”

Sasuke passed flawlessly, as usual.

“Excellent. Next. Hikawa Kuri.”

The class gasped. Reiko looked up. Kuri was under miko—priestess—training, and was not permitted to become a ninja. So why was she taking the final exam?

“Quiet everyone. Kurisuta is going to become a great asset to the village, our very own Miko Ninja. If she can pass the test like everyone else.” Iruka said.

Kuri was wearing a red shirt edged in gold, and pants that matched. She wore a black jacket with the Hikawa logo, a Triquetra, on the back.

“Clone Jutsu.” She walked forward, closed her eyes, and her clones stepped out from her body, first one, then two. She then sat back down.

Wow! Reiko was impressed. Her clones were nothing like that.

“Amazing. Next. Uzumaki Naruto.”

Naruto went forward and as Reiko watched her friend eagerly...he failed the jutsu. She kicked herself for not training with him more.

Xxx

It was later that evening, and the village was all in a tizzy. Reiko ran to the Hokage’s office.

“Please! Naruto was tricked! There’s no way he would steal from you on purpose!” Reiko said.

She was shoved back, falling on the ground, by angry adults.

“It doesn’t matter what you say!” One of them said.

Reiko got to her feet. “Say what you want about me! But you leave Naruto out of it! He’s gonna be Hokage one day! Then you’ll all see!”

“You fool! There’s no way!’” The first one said.

“Stop all this talk.” Hokage said. “You know it’s forbidden to talk about those things. Reiko if you want to go after him...no one will stop you.”

Tears falling, Reiko ran into the forest.

Xxx

“I didn’t pass...how can I be a ninja ttebayo...” Naruto sighed, though he was coming along with his practice.

“Hey!” Reiko made her way closer. “Naruto! What’s that your got there?”

“Oh...” Naruto said. “Mizuki said...if I took it I could pass. I’ve been practicing!”

“That’s great! Show me?” Reiko said. “But after we have to take it back or we’ll get in trouble, promise?”

“I promise!” Naruto said, and then made a hand sign. “Shadow Clone Jutsu!”

A thousand Narutos appeared.

“Wow! That’s fantastic!” Reiko said. “You’re amazing! Best in our class!”

They vanished and Naruto beamed. “Ya think so?”

Reiko started to answer but paused. “Someone’s coming.”

“You hide!” Naruto said.

Reiko hid in the trees.

Mizuki appeared. “Give me the scroll Naruto.”

Reiko couldn’t contain herself. That weasel! “Don’t—“

“Don’t give it to him Naruto!” Iruka said.

“IRUKA-SENSEI?!” Both confused kids chorused.

Reiko came to her senses first and realized they needed cover. “Kogitsune Magix!”

In a eerie call of sound, they were shielded from sight.

Reiko gripped Naruto and pulled him into hiding with her.

“Naruto! Mizuki is trying to get the scroll for himself! He was lying to you!” Iruka said.

Naruto opened his mouth but Ava put a finger to her lips and touched her ear, mouthing ‘listen.’

Mizuki laughed. “Lying. Everyone is lying to Uzumaki Naruto. Because they are all afraid of you Naruto—you are the nine tailed fox. Isn’t it ironic, then, that the one who befriends you is a fox, just like you? Don’t deny it girl, your jutsu betrays you—synthesia? You are one of the Dominion’s children, a tennyo.”

“What?” Naruto looked at Reiko in shock. “You only became my friend because of...”

“It isn’t true Naruto.” Reiko said. “I have a special power but I didn’t make friends with Naruto just for his power! Naruto is Naruto! He will always be himself! And no one else! However...”

Naruto gazed at her through the musical smoke.

A light glimmered around her, and faded. Her hair was done up in a braided reddish brown bun on her head, her clothes shimmered a green color, and her eyes were a wise green.

“I am not all human. But I’m not a Jinchuriki. I can never be changed from what I am. I am a tennyo. And I did NOT befriend a Nine Tailed Fox. I befriended a very human, very kind, boy named UZUMAKI NARUTO!”

The last words were a growl.

“So he has a friend. That doesn’t change how Iruka feels about him, does it Iruka?” Mizuki said.

“I’m warning you—“ Reiko was Reiko again, but she looked very angry.

“Iruka’s parents were killed by the nine-tailed fox. Face it Naruto...he hates you...just die!” Mizuki threw a shuriken.

Iruka was the first to move, and he got stabbed protecting Naruto.

The smoke dissipated suddenly as something cut through it, a large gold crescent shaped shuriken Reiko reached out and caught.

“It doesn’t matter who you are...” Reiko said, pointing the weapon at Mizuki.

“But if you lay another finger on our sensei...” A thousand Narutos chorused.

“YOU’RE DEAD!” Reiko and the Narutos spoke as one.

Xxx

It was late now, Naruto was lying asleep in his bed, still wearing his forehead protector. Reiko couldn’t pry it from his hands.

Reiko leapt back to her apartment happily.

“Why do you keep watching him?” Kuri asked, passing by.

“Same reason you watch Sasuke.” Reiko said.

“Please...” Kuri said. “It isn’t like that.”

“Isn’t it?” Reiko laughed. “Eventually you’ll admit the truth to yourself. That he means more to you then anything else.”

Reiko rolled her eyes and headed back to her room.


End file.
